User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 16 A Crazy Sunday
(To kick off the month i am going to make this part shown or in this case read in three versions Maxwell Jason and Anna will have different versions and for each character and will all come together in the end making a new team of heroes starting with Maxwell.) It was a bright sunny day Maxwell was still training to become a master scribblenaut while meditating a portrait of him meditating was being painted by Jason's sister Sam "how about" said a voice "did you say something?" asked Maxwell when he heard a voice "i didnt say a thing" said Sam "odd i heard a voice" said Maxwell when he got up and looked up "probably Jason watching movies again" said Sam "no i watched alot of movies with him and i did not hear anything familiar from the movies we watched" said Maxwell "how many movies did you watch since dac was defeated three days ago" said Sam "500" said Maxwell "wow that reminds me i have to meet anna at the mall" said Sam while leaving "huh now lets see what to do now that my concentration was broken" said Maxwell. Then Maxwell entered the house and was heading downstairs "hey jason" said Maxwell while knocking on the doors "im taking a nap" said Jason "ok i will be at the park" said Maxwell "be there in an hour" said Jason then Maxwell walked upstairs and into the living room "nothing to do lets see what to do i wonder huh that giant fish that lars and i caught two weeks ago" said Maxwell "hm wait what happened to the pointy teeth oh right they fell off the teeth are in the garage" said Maxwell "hm i wonder if i can use my notebook to make a replacement fish the fish looked better with teeth" said Maxwell then maxwell walked up to his room up the second floor while hearing strange noises in the vents then maxwell reached his room and went to the closet and opened up a chest then a smaller one then a smaller one then a smaller one then a smaller one and then pulled out a small electric cage to keep the notebook in "wait where is the oh right i left it in the garage" said Maxwell "huh" went Maxwell when he heard a loud bang in the vents "oh well its probably a big rat in the wall or something" said Maxwell while walking down the stairs. Then maxwell went outside and entered the garage "what my notebook its gone i swear i left it here last night lars was here a few hours ago he probably took it with him and forgot to let me know looks like i am just going to have to glue the teeth in" said Maxwell while picking up the teeth and went to the fish in the living room and began putting the teeth in the fishes mouth "ok now to put it back" said Maxwell "hey maxwell can you help with this" said Lars "oh ok that reminds me have you seen my notebook and why are the lights in the living room off" said Maxwell "the notebook no and the lights go off every sunday for a while" said Lars then the lights in the living room all came on with the fish behind maxwell "WHAT THE" shouted Anna "THAT STUPID FISH" shouted Lars "Jason" said Maxwell when he saw jason holding his notebook and a piece of cloth "OH COME ON" shouted Jason (now Jason's version of sunday) "hey jason" said Maxwell while knocking on the door "im taking a nap" said Jason "ok i will be at the park" said Maxwell "be there in an hour" said Jason then jason waited for maxwell to walk all the way upstairs "ok he is gone now what would be a good name and logo for our team now that anna is popular in town we need a good name how about no that is already taken no to scary or no not good enough" said Jason "how about no that logo was taken no not that symbol wish i had a computer down here" said Jason "hm to get that notebook maxwell has it is in his room so i have to go and get it by going through the vents they are big enough for a full grown man to crawl through but not strong enough to hold one" said Jason talking to himself while crawling through the vent (wonder who is walking up the stairs) thought Jason when he heard someone walking up the stairs (ok this should be maxwell's room now to wait oh here he comes) thought Jason. Then jason waited while maxwell opened up a series of chests and then pulled out the cage "wait where is the oh right i left it in the garage" said Maxwell (the garage whoa) thought jason when he slipped and fell down the vent landing above the kitchen "huh" went Maxwell when his voice echoed through the vents "ow now to get myself a free computer for my Media Room" said Jason while he got outside and ran to the garage and opened the side door "got it" said Jason when he grabbed maxwell's notebook and ran off as fast as he could back to the vents "now" said Jason. Then jason wrote the word computer on a page in the notebook and then out of nowhere a computer appeared "good now to sneak this book back to the garage and i just know what the logo and the team name should be" said Jason then jason snuck upstairs and passed the living room while the lights were off then the lights in the living room all came on "WHAT THE" shouted Anna "THAT STUPID FISH" shouted Lars "Jason" said Maxwell when he saw jason holding his notebook and a piece of cloth "OH COME ON" shouted Jason (now Anna's version of sunday) "Anna sorry i am late i got sidetracked by painting maxwell while he was meditating" said Sam while finding anna in the mall near the clothing store "fine but remember on clothes and one trip to the food court then we leave at 5" said Anna "ok" said Sam "ok now lets start shopping" said Anna "nice skirt in buying it" said Anna a few seconds later "this keeps up we will have to buy everything in the store" said Sam talking to herself while looking at the paint store on the other side of the food court "Anna is to busy trying on the clothes she is getting now to sneak off" said Sam while sneaking to the paint store (a couple minutes later) "now that that is over lets go again tomorrow" said Anna "ok if i am not busy" said Sam "wait what is in your bags i dont remember you buying anything are those from the wait let me see" said Anna "no dont" said Sam but Anna had already grabbed one of sam's bags and looked inside and was shocked to see what was inside "WHAT THE" shouted Anna "THAT STUPID FISH" shouted Lars "Jason" said Maxwell "OH COME ON" shouted Jason "come here you only came with me so you could get more stupid paint" said Anna after grabbing Sam by her shoulders "i was running out and i was going to the mall so either way i would have probably seen you" said Sam "why you little" said Anna "you took my notebook" said Maxwell "because i needed to use it so i could get a new computer for the room" said Jason "and you were putting the teeth back in the fish" said Lars "because it looked a little bit odd without its teeth" said Maxwell "because its teeth kept flashing light in my eyes that is why i took the teeth out" said Lars "and come here" said Jason taking maxwell outside "HEY ANNA" shouted Jason while in the backyard "i will deal with you later" said Anna while heading to the backyard "i was thinking about us the three of us form a team i thought real hard and have a perfect team name and it is" said Jason "what is it" said Maxwell and Anna "The Trio" said Jason holding a cloth with a logo and the words The Trio "i like it from this day forward we are the trio" said Maxwell and so The Trio was formed ready to take anything fate would throw at them. Category:Blog posts